Et si Draco Malefoy
by misao girl
Summary: Draco n'a pas un rôle assez important dans le 7ème tome donc je vais lui en donner un... Pour toutes celles qui aiment Draco...


**Et si Draco Malefoy... **

_**Auteur  
**Misao Girl _

**Source  
**Harry Potter

**Contexte**

_Une fic un peu particulière où je révisite le septième tome à partir du moment où_ _Harry est capturé par les rafleurs et qu'il aterrit chez les Malefoy. Je trouve que Draco n'a pas un rôle assez important et comme il est un de mes préférés, je vais montrer ma vision de Draco._

_**Genre**  
Yaoi ou pas yaoi ? Pour le moment, pas yaoi... Pour la suite, je vais réfléchir... _

**Disclaimer**  
Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Commentaire**  
Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais écris pleins de fics sur des mangas mais jamais rien sur Harry Potter... Honte à moi...  
Je préfère vous prévenir, mon rythme de publication est très irrégulier...

* * *

Draco s'avança lentement à contrecœur vers les trois personnes qui tremblaient, appréhendant la suite des événements. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentait nauséeux. Mais il se devait d'avancer… Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Les yeux perçants de son père ne le lâchaient pas. Draco était sûr qu'il tremblait d'excitation.

Le blond eut l'envie folle de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il n'en fit rien. Il se devait d'obéir à son père… Même si la famille était déshonorée, même s'ils n'étaient venus que des serviteurs pour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçait-le-nom, Draco nourrissait la même relation ambigüe avec son père… Un mélange de peur et d'admiration… Cependant, il en était bien conscient, son admiration s'effritait ces derniers temps… Son père lui semblait si misérable mais, en même temps, il le comprenait… Lui aussi était terrifié face au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Le blond s'arrêta à plus d'un mètre du trio. Il ne pouvait pas approcher davantage… Il n'en avait pas la force…

_Il le savait_… Il l'avait su dès qu'_ils_ étaient entrés… Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa fuite de Poudlard l'avait de nouveau submergé… Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre à l'instant même où il s'était rendu compte que le pire des scénarios était en train de se réaliser…

Harry Potter était là... Il se retrouvait de nouveau face à sa Némésis… Et désormais la vie de Potter était entre ses mains… Quelle ironie… Celui qu'il haïssait, celui qu'il avait toujours voulu surpasser, celui qui avait refusé son amitié, celui qui l'empêchait d'honorer son rang, d'être le digne successeur des Malefoy… La vie de Potter lui appartenait… Il avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur lui…

Cela aurait du lui provoquer un immense plaisir, une sensation de puissance… Il aurait pu se venger de toutes les humiliations que Potter lui avait fait subir… Mais, étrangement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même… Il avait peur, peur pour lui, peur pour sa famille et, comble de tout, peur pour Potter…

Draco l'avait compris maintenant qu'il était soumis aux ordres, aux caprices du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Son opinion pour Potter avait radicalement changé… Il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais il ressentait de l'admiration envers celui qu'il surnommait stupide Gryffondor. Alors que ce binoclard était conscient de l'étendue des pouvoirs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il continuait de le combattre envers et contre tout… Il méritait son statut de Gryffondor, il était bête et stupide…

Draco leva les yeux timidement vers celui que les rafleurs exhibaient déjà comme trophée. Le chef de bande attrapa la tête du brun et tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière, pressé que le blond l'identifie comme "Le Survivant".

Mais Draco n'osa pas croiser le regard émeraude. Il arrêta son regard au niveau des épaules. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, de plus en plus fort, à mesure que les injonctions nerveuses de son père lui ordonnaient d'identifier le brun.

S'il révélait son identité, son père s'empresserait de toucher sa marque afin d'avertir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce serait la fin du Survivant, la fin de tout... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'aurait plus aucun opposant susceptible de l'arrêter...

Le jeune Serpentard avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais désormais, il l'avait accepté, il ne voulait plus fuir la réalité. Il avait assisté aux colères du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il l'avait vu massacré opposants, simples moldus et mêmes ses propres hommes durant ses phases de démence.

S'il venait à régner en maître absolu sur le monde... Ce serait la fin de tout, le néant perpétuel... Une vie d'esclavage... Draco s'était toujours dit qu'il valait mieux être du côté des vainqueurs... Mais là, sa famille n'était pas gagnante... Bien au contraire, ils avaient tout perdu : rang, dignité, liberté... Ils n'étaient que des esclaves... Ils ne valaient pas mieux que les elfes de maison...

Cette vie, il n'en voulait pas... Et le seul qui pouvait empêcher ça...

- "Je ne sais pas" répondit une voix tremblante.

Le blond lui-même eut du mal à reconnaître sa voix.

- "Regarde bien Draco !" s'exclama son père avec fébrilité.

- "Je ne sais pas père..."

Un mensonge éhonté... Un mensonge qui pouvait tout changer... Finalement, Draco se rendit compte que c'était son destin qui était entre les mains d'Harry Potter et non le contraire.

- "Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas cette misérable sang-de-bourde ? "

Draco se pétrifia sur place alors que s'élevait la voix nasillarde et prétentieuse de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Le blond se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse mais rien, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il était terrifié, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien...

- "Draco, est-ce vrai ? "

Le Serpentard eut envie de rire, son père se comportait comme un enfant à qui on aurait promis un merveilleux jouet s'il restait sage. Sa voix était pleine d'espoir comme s'il réalisait que Noël était tout proche et qu'il lui suffisait de patienter encore un court instant avant de recevoir son cadeau. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire, loin de là... Un plan, il avait désespérément besoin d'un plan... Pourtant, sa légendaire perfidie serpentardesque qui, d'habitude, lui permettait d'être un stratège hors pair - surtout quand il s'agissait d'attirer des ennuis aux Gryffondors et notamment à Potter - ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider cette fois-ci.

- "Oui je crois" répondit-il fébrilement.

Le blond eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, son cerveau était comme plongé dans une brume épaisse. Incapable de réfléchir, il ne pouvait qu'assister à l'inévitable...

- " Vous voyez ?! C'est le trio inséparable, je vous l'avais dit ! Nous avons capturé Harry Potter !" annonça fièrement le Greyback.

Aussitôt, les exclamations ravies de sa bande s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

Harry eut envie de hurler… Il avait échappé à tant de pièges, à tant de situations périlleuses et il était désormais à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires seulement pour avoir prononcé le nom de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans un moment d'inattention et de colère…

Il devait reconnaître que frapper son nom d'un tabou était pour le moins une idée brillante, comme on pouvait l'attendre de Tom Jedusor. Quel meilleur moyen d'empêcher les résistants de s'organiser pour l'attaquer si même son nom était tabou ?

S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur pour sa vie et pour celle de ses amis, il aurait ressenti une profonde humiliation à l'idée d'être emprisonné et condamné par les Malefoy.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, le fils Malefoy ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il faut dire que le sortilège d'Hermione était redoutable. Du moins, c'est la raison qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer l'étrange comportement du jeune Serpentard.

Cependant, sa Némésis semblait avoir changé car si lui était méconnaissable, son visage bouffi par le sortilège, Hermione, elle, était complètement exposée. Or le blond ne les avait pas encore dénoncé et son expression était loin d'être réjouie.

Pourtant, Harry aurait mis sa main au feu que le prince des Serpentard aurait tout fait pour les exterminer.

Il ne comprenait pas. Le blond avait-il des remords ? Un Serpentard pouvait-il ressentir ce sentiment ? Pouvait-il se montrer humain ?

Harry avait déjà vu le blond paniqué ou effrayé mais jamais il ne l'avait vu exprimer le moindre remord malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il leur avait fait subir.

Etait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Ou Malefoy était-il effrayé au point de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir ? Le blond allait-il leur permettre de s'échapper en cachant leur identité ?

Le Survivant se frappa mentalement. C'était de Malefoy dont on parlait. Celui qui l'avait persécuté quand il avait refusé son amitié, celui qui ne jurait que par la suprématie des Sang Pur, celui qui traitait ses amis de tous les noms, celui qui l'avait empêché de profiter pleinement de sa scolarité, celui qui avait lancé des ignominies sur son compte, celui qui maltraitait ses camarades, celui qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne…

Un être aussi vil ne pouvait éprouver de remords… Mais alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Etait-il terrifié au point de ne pouvoir réfléchir ? Avait-il peur de se tromper et de provoquer la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Le brun ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Une voix familière venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Une voix froide et cruelle… La voix de celle qui avait tué Sirius… Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry se sentit soudain furieux. Il se sentait prêt à bondir sur Malefoy pour lui prendre sa baguette et tuer cette ignoble femme. Il sentait la rage affluer en lui tel un poison qui vous dévore silencieusement s'emparant de vous petit à petit. Mais il ne fit rien car il n'était pas seul. Ron et Hermione étaient là… Ils avaient fait tant de sacrifices pour lui, ils avaient pris tant de risques…Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça pour satisfaire un plaisir égoïste.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au fils Malefoy qui semblait pétrifié, il l'entendit identifier Hermione du bout des lèvres, le regard fuyant. C'était la fin songea t-il.

Aucun plan ne lui venait à l'esprit…

Le Gryffondor se mit à dévisager aussi discrètement que possible son homologue Serpentard. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- "Enfermer-les" ordonna Lucius Malefoy.

Le maître de maison avait repris contenance, il savait que s'il livrait Harry Potter à son Seigneur, il serait pardonné de tout et retrouverait grâce auprès de son Maître. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui…

Son leitmotiv ne l'avait pas trompé - « toujours rester du côté des vainqueurs ». Sa famille allait pouvoir se reconstruire et regagner son rang.

-"Mr Malefoy, permettez-moi de vous rappelez que c'est nous qui avons attrapé Potter et que nous attendons notre récompense."

- "Qu'ais-je à faire de cette récompense ? Prends ce qu'il te plaira ! Retrouver mon honneur et ma place auprès de mon Seigneur est bien plus important à mes yeux !"

- "Lucius, c'est à moi d'avertir notre Maître, tu n'es plus rien !"

- "Comment oses-tu, tu es ici chez moi !"

Draco regarda leur échange avec appréhension, ces deux-là seraient capables de s'entretuer pour avoir les faveurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il regarda sa mère du coin de l'œil, tout comme lui, elle était alerte à la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements.

**A suivre  
**


End file.
